The present invention relates to scaffolds, and to cross-bracing of structures.
Commonly available scaffolding is expensive and requires a large amount of space for storage. What is needed is an apparatus which can temporarily convert existing ladders to scaffolds. Thus would be less expensive than purchasing regular scaffolding, because a person can use ladders that he or she already owns, and which can still be used as ladders when scaffolding is not required. Storage space would be lessened, because in addition to the ladders which would have to be stored anyway, one would only need to store the cross-braces, the hardware which connects the cross-braces to the ladders, and the platforms.
Scaffold construction apparatus of the present invention includes braces, brackets, fasteners and platforms, which are provided for creating a scaffold using two ladders, positioned with broad sides thereof facing each other, in parallel relationship to each other.
Braces are combined in pairs to form cross-shaped first and second brace structures connected to one another at their crossovers, in this example at the centers thereof, by fasteners. The first brace structure spans between and connects to the first and second ladders. The second brace structure spans between and connects to the first and second ladders and is positioned opposite the first brace structure. The first and second brace structures are attached along the ladders in pairs, as often as required to create a sturdy structure. Each of the brackets comprises two opposed end plates, and a side plate which spans between and connects the end plates. An ear extends outwardly from the side plate. One of the brackets is fastened to each end of each of the braces by inserting a fastener through an aperture in the ear.
The brackets are attached to the ladder legs by positioning the side plate on an outward facing side of the leg, and directing the end plates inward. Fasteners are inserted through apertures in the end plates such that one of the fasteners extends across and above a rung of the ladder, and another of the fasteners extends across and below the rung of the ladder. This particular positioning of the fasteners through the end plates fixes the bracket to the rung and ensures that the braces cannot slip beyond the rungs in either an upward or a downward direction. The platforms rest on the rungs of the ladders and span between the ladders.
Still further features and advantages will become apparent from the ensuing description and drawings.